A variety of puzzles or games are known in the art. Among these types of games can include the completion of a pattern following set rules. The well known game “Sudoku” number puzzle is now widely distributed in newspapers as a daily puzzle. A crossword puzzle is a different type of game that uses letters laid out in a grid where missing letters have to be supplied on the basis of clues to form words suggested by the clues.
A number of games have been suggested that involve using an apparatus to form patterns. For example, High, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,248 and 3,892,411, involves a game board with outlying pieces. The outlying pieces can be rotated or manipulated into a central area to form a particular design. Silbermintz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,371 is a Rubik™ cube-type game for two people. Again, it involves a manipulation of pieces to form a particular desired pattern. Darling, U.S. Application #2008/157471 is written broadly but apparently is directed toward an alternative way of playing a poker game. Game pieces are randomly dealt to players and with these randomly distributed pieces, players individually or collectively try to match a predetermined pattern. The '471 application suggests a poker straight is the kind of pattern that one may try to match. Despite this earlier work there is still an unmet need for a game that can be played simply with a player's pattern recognition and duplication skills.